The proposed mixed-method study will build on and expand an ongoing Early Head Start (EHS)-University Partnership addressing the prevention of toxic stress through attachment-based intervention. Guided by a strengths-based, developmental-ecological framework, the proposed study will examine the influence of individual, occupational, and organizational factors on compassion satisfaction and compassion fatigue in EHS home visitors. Home visitor compassion fatigue and compassion satisfaction data will also be examined as predictors of home visitor turnover and family engagement. In the first, quantitative phase, in collaboration with current EHS program partners, a Home Visitor Survey will be designed. Approximately 70 EHS home visitors, representing all EHS home visitors in the state of Maryland, will be recruited to complete the survey. Survey data from a subsample of 28 home visitors will be linked with family-level data from the Buffering Toxic Stress study in order to examine effects of family risks on home visitor wellbeing. Home visitor wellbeing will also be linked with home visitor job turnover at 6 to 9 months post-survey and with several indicators of EHS family engagement, including mothers' perceptions of their working alliance with their home visitor, and EHS program participation. Data will be analyzed using multilevel modelling techniques. In the second, qualitative phase, 4 to 6 EHS home visitors with different degrees of wellbeing will be selected to complete an interview addressing occupational stress. Thus, findings are anticipated to contribute to EHS research, practice, and policy, particularly by addressing the large gap in knowledge about the wellbeing of home-based staff and its relation to family risk engagement. Sample: All home visitors (approximately 28) from five local EHS programs that are currently participating in the Partners for Parenting will be invited to participate in this study additionally; up to 40 home visitors from nine EHS programs in Maryland will be recruited. Measures: Home Visitor Survey ? Demographics ? Educations and Experience ? Physical Health and Mental Health ? Trauma History ? Personal Resources Occupational Characteristics (Home Visitor Survey, Partners for Parenting Project) ? EHS Family Cumulative Risk ? Job Characteristics ? Perceived Working Conditions ? Home Visitor Perception of the Working Alliance Organizational Characteristics (Home Visitor Survey, Program Administrators' Reports, Program Information Reports) ? EHS Program size, urban/rural, overall client demographics, frequency of supervision, other supports Proximal Outcomes (Home Visitor Survey) ? Professional Quality of Life ? Intent to Leave/Job Withdrawal Distal Outcomes (Program Administrators' Reports, Partners for Parenting Project) ? Home Visitor Turnover ? Family Engagement